The Chronicles of Aidan
by Hino Rei-chan
Summary: Aidan and his long lost sister are seeing Samara. She returns, but will she kill them? Or will she finally leave them alone? Keep killing others?


The Chronicles of Aidan #1  
Samara Returns  
Alexis Hatano  
  
Chapter One: Aidan's Lost Sister  
  
I t all started when Aidan's Mom, Rachel, began to start unraveling a story about Samara Morgan and the killings. Aidan had watched the tape too, but he had made a copy, like his Mom, she lived, but Noah didn't, he died. Aidan heard the story about Noah and his distorted face and he couldn't get the image out of his head. He couldn't get Samara Morgan out of his head. She kept coming back to him and kept saying things like, "I never sleep. My Mommy killed me and my Daddy hated me. You're lucky. Your Mommy doesn't try to kill you." He would always say things back like, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" She'd never answer though. Aidan was watching television when Rachel walked into the room. He turned around and Rachel looked at him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To Noah's," said Rachel. "Why? Why would you go back to Noah's house? You'd just see the same images," said Aidan. "Because I need to see if anybody knows about his death and if he told any of his neighbors about the tape. Your Aunt Ruthie will be here soon." "You're always going out and having Aunt Ruthie looking after me. You could use my resources too. Remember, Samara talked to me, she still does, and showed me things, still does." "That's right, but, I could ask you any time, sweetheart." Rachel walked over to him. "Aidan, sweetheart, I know I've been working and doing a lot of active things with this tape thing so we don't spend time together, but you have to understand this, Aidan. I'm trying to solve this case so no one else gets hurt. I want her to go away and not come back, but also be free and happy. We'll talk later." Aidan nodded and went back to watching television. Rachel kissed him good- bye and then walked over to the door. She looked at him and left. Aunt Ruthie walked in. She had been grieving over Katie again. Katie had died from the tape that Rachel and Aidan had watched. That's what started the whole unraveling thing with the tape. Aidan turned off the television and got out some drawing paper and began to draw out the pictures he was being shown by Samara. "Leave me alone, go away," Aidan said to the air. Aunt Ruthie looked at him and walked over to him. "Aidan, are you okay?" "I'm fine, thanks." Soon, Aunt Ruthie left and Rachel came back home. Aidan dropped his pencils and crayons and got up to greet his Mom. She kissed him hello and put her stuff away. Aidan looked at the clock: 12:00 p.m. He looked at the phone and saw they had one message. That was odd; he didn't remember hearing the phone ring. He played the message.  
  
I like you a lot Aidan, but you have to learn to trust me. I trust you. You have to tell the world about me, Aidan. But I won't stop killing people, it's not my fault. Really, it's not, you just have to believe me. My Mommy killed me, my Daddy hated me, and this is all revenge on them. I have more to say, but that will be for another time.  
  
It was Samara. He hated Samara. He wanted to stop seeing her and wanted to live a normal life again. She kept showing him Katie's face and Noah's face. Didn't she understand? Rachel walked back in the room and Aidan looked at her and ran up to her. "Are you going anywhere else?" he asked. "No," she said. Just then the phone rang. Rachel sprinted off toward the phone and answered it. "Hello? Yes, this is Rachel Keller, who is this? Oh, hi...yeah...okay...I'll come by around one or one thirty is that fine? Great, okay...see you then." Aidan looked at her after she hung up the phone. "Who was that?" he asked. "The orphanage," she answered as she got her coat and shoes. "Why?" "Come with me if you want to know." Aidan nodded as he grabbed his coat and shoes. He put them on as Rachel did the same and they walked out the door. Rachel got in the car with Aidan and drove off toward the orphanage. Aidan looked out the window and then at Rachel. "Rachel," he said. "Yeah, honey," she answered. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She closed her eyes and opened them. She nodded. "Yeah, there is. The reason why the orphanage called was because they called about your sister. Your fraternal twin sister, Reyna; you two were separated at birth. Noah was supposed to raise Reyna and I would raise you. Once Reyna was five, she ran away. She was clever and smart, like you. I found out and got really mad at him. "We didn't talk for a while until the video tape thing. Now we have to get Reyna. The headmistress, Mrs. Herman, called about Reyna's nuisance. Remember how you said that Samara was haunting you and showing you images and talking to you? Reyna complained about that. So, there's another part of a mystery we have to solve. How Reyna knows about Samara and how Samara knows about Reyna. Think you could ask Samara?" "Yeah; I have a sister?" "Long lost sister, yes." "What did you find out about Noah?" "Well, plenty of people know that Noah's dead and no one knows about the video tape. But I did redial the phone and found out that Daphne, or whatever the (expletive) her name is, excuse the language, were going out. I asked her if she could come over, so she did, I asked her a few questions and she had no idea what I was talking about, so luckily she's not going to die." "Okay." Aidan looked out the window. He heard Samara's voice. "Aidan, come play with me, Aidan," she said. "No," Aidan said back. "How do you know my sister Reyna?" "Simple, she was wandering around the streets and I simply terrorized her head. So now I can talk to the both of you now." "My sister didn't watch the tape, leave her out of this." "Oh, no she didn't watch the tape, but she watched the images I put through her head." "No, Samara don't go!" It was too late, Samara had left and inside his head, he heard a cackling laugh. They pulled up into the orphanage and Aidan looked at it. It looked more like a resort than anything on the outside and it had beautiful trees, flowers, and gardens out front. They walked inside and it looked like hotel rooms. Kids were running in the halls and laughing and playing, but one girl stood out. It had to be Reyna. She had straight, shoulder- length, golden blonde hair, dark, blue eyes, like Rachel's, and fair skin. She was wearing a plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, a pair of socks, and tennis shoes. It must've been the uniform for girls here. She was about the same height as Aidan and was slender. She held a sketchbook. Aidan walked up to her and hugged her. She stared at him and then looked back behind him and saw her Mom. "Rachel!" she yelled. Reyna kind-of pushed Aidan out of the way and ran up to Rachel and hugged her. Aidan walked solemnly back to his sister and mother. Rachel hugged her daughter for a long time and kissed her so many times. She held Reyna in her arms and then put her down. "This is Aidan, your long lost brother, Aidan, this is Reyna," Rachel introduced. "Aidan," Reyna repeated. Reyna hugged her long lost fraternal twin brother. She gave him the sketchbook. He looked through and saw some familiar pictures. He drew the same pictures, except for some, they seemed new. "Do you draw what she shows you?" Aidan asked as he handed her the sketchbook. She nodded. "Do you?" He nodded. "How did you know about Samara?" "I was walking around and then heard a voice and she said her name and said a lot of other things. How do you know Samara?" "Video tape." "Aidan, Reyna, we have to go now," said Rachel. "I still have to do a little unraveling...." Reyna stared and frowned. 


End file.
